KH Xmas junk
by Riku Watashi
Summary: Random kh Christmas stuff...


Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, so this is all just fan fiction.

It was Christmas time in Radiant Gardens, and all of the residents were excited for the upcoming holiday. But one person was excited more than all of the others. His name was Lea. Since November had come, all he had done was run around, overjoyed, prattling about Christmas. His best friend Isa was a bit annoyed at first, but he came to be enjoying the company of his obsessive friend. What he really wanted was to get Lea the best gift ever. He was, after all, a great friend, no matter how much Isa may not've wanted to admit it.

"Guess what, Isa!" Lea shouted 2 days before Christmas. "What?" "You can sleep over at my house on Christmas Eve!" Isa revealed a wry grin, a fairly uncommon thing for him to do. It was now getting to be late in that day, and the two boys were heading home. _What am I gonna get Lea?..._ He was deep in thought and didn't notice the person walking towards him. "Augh!" he shouted, hitting the ground. He looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry sir!" he said to the fair haired man the had bumped into. "Its quite alright, son, just as long as you are not hurt yourself?" Isa shook his head. "I'm fine." He started to walk away. "Wait!" "Huh?" "I was wondering if you would like to help me with a job tomorrow, on Christmas Eve? I'd pay you for it, of course." "Sure!" he said. After all, it would help him afford to buy a gift. The man nodded. "Good. Come by tomorrow, and I'll fill you in then." Isa ran home and crashed in bed to get ready for the next day.

"Wh...What is it?" Isa asked, panting. "I need you to help tidy so that decorating can be done." Isa nodded and set to work.

"Has anyone seen Isa today?" Lea asked various people. All of them responded no or that they had seen him run past, but hadn't seen him since. "Oh, well. At least I can get to work on his Christmas gift, then."

* * *

Isa sighed a sigh of relief as he finished his job. "Well done," Ansem the wise, the man that had hired him, commemorated. "Come with me and I'll get you your pay. Isa followed, glancing over at the clock. 8:00. Isa gasped. It was getting late. "I'm sorry to have kept you this long. Here's your pay." He handed him money. 20,000 munny. Well worth the work. "Thank you!" Isa said, and ran out the door. He shivered in the cold, and cursed himself for forgetting his coat. Snow was starting to fall. _Okay, I'll just run to the store, grab Lea's gift, and get to his house so I can get some sleep before tomorrow._ He ran as fast as he could in the general direction of the shops. The snow was already blanketing the ground. _Just a little further..._

Lea sat in his room. _Has Isa been avoiding me all day?_ His hand slipped and he accidentally smashed the present he had been working on for Isa. "Noo!" he cried. Tears momentarily spilled from his eyes, but he brushed them away as he thought of something. _Shouldn't Isa have been here by now?_ He looked at the time. 10:00. It was about time for him to be in bed. _Maybe Isa forgot and is at home..._ He looked out the window into Isa's bedroom where he always was at this time, reading a book. But no-one was there. _Maybe he's still around outside somewhere..._ He turned around to leave his room and noticed something. _Isa's coat is still here! I should look for him so I can return it._

Lea walked through the cold darkness of the night. _Where are you, Isa?_ He had pretty much walked all over town and was cold and tired. _Maybe Isa got back home and I should head back._ He walked down the street with most of the shops. They were lit up for Christmas and were pretty. They were all closing up, though because it was midnight, their closing time. Soon, Lea was back in the cold, lonely darkness. _I should head back now, so..._ He saw a shivering, blood-soaked lump on the ground, and instantly knew what it was. "Isa!" he shrieked, and ran over. Isa lay on the ground, a head wound bleeding badly. He was pale and shivering, a dusting of snow covering his backside. Lea held Isa's limp body up long enough to wrap his coat around him. "Shhh..." Isa groaned faintly. Lea needed to take Isa back home immediately, but he knew he couldn't. He was too weak and tired to carry Isa back. He wrapped his arms around Isa, hoping that his body heat would warm the poor boy up. "Its gonna be okay..." he said, rocking back and forth, even though he was unsure himself whether that were true or not. He himself was starting to lose consciousness, and the last thing he heard were a few shouts and hurried footsteps from further down the street.

Lea woke up in a place he didn't recognize. "Wh..Where am I..?" The room was large and beige. "I..Is this the inside of the castle?" There was another bed and in it lay another boy. He had blue hair and a bandage wrapped around his head. "Isa!" Lea said. "Nng..." Isa groaned. "Isa, you're okay!" "L...Lea..? What happened?" "I don't know. You were laying on the ground half dead!" Tears started to spill from Lea's eyes. "Oh,no... I'm sorry I didn't get you your Christmas gift. I'm really sorry..." he said, assuming that was why Lea was crying. "N..no.. Its okay. Your safety is enough, for now. I'm sorry my gift to you broke." Isa laughed weakly. "L..Lea, you saved my life. I don't need a present." Lea smiled. A tow-headed man walked in. "You're awake! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." "M..Mr. Ansem?" Isa said. "Yes, it is indeed me," he chuckled. "Now, would you care to tell me what happened?" Isa nodded. "I..I think I got hit by someone who wanted to steal my money. I was only out then because I was trying to buy Lea his Christmas gift." "Ah, I see." He turned to Lea. "You have a good friend." Lea nodded. Isa had a small smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Lea." Lea nodded. "Merry Christmas to you too, Isa."

The End.

* * *

Author's note. I think I'm going to make a Kingdom Hearts Christmas story for each of the days down to Christmas, starting December 1st and post them as chapters to this story. I might not be able to do enough of them though. Anyway, please review, and if you review, please add at the beginning of the review. (to get enough stories, I might just make 'An Organisation XIII Christmas' and mke it have, like, 14 chapters :P ) Thanks for reading! Also, if you have any ideas, please PM me.


End file.
